


Cut Me With Your Kiss

by pie_n_classic_rock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9.23, Angst, Demon!Dean, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pie_n_classic_rock/pseuds/pie_n_classic_rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks he is unworthy of Castiel's love when we wakes up and finds himself as a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Me With Your Kiss

The first time Dean and Castiel kiss, they feel like they've just found an oasis after being stranded in a desert. Their mouths clash hungrily, both fighting for dominance, tongues forcing lips open. Cas's chapped lips move with Dean's lush ones, obscene sounds filling the room.

Six years of sexual tension are broken within a minute when Castiel presses his body against the other man's. Dean gasps, digging his fingers into Cas's side. The angel mouths at his neck, sucking a bruise into the soft skin and eliciting a moan from him.

Dean freezes and reluctantly tries to pull away from Castiel's persistent touch. "Cas..." he mutters.

"Mmm?" comes Cas's response, face buried in Dean's neck. He's grinding against Dean by this point, and he bites the inside of his cheek hard to keep from shouting.

"Cas, wait," he says, grabbing the angel's shoulders and pushing him gently away. He almost regrets it when he sees the frown on Cas's face, but he can't let him do this. "Why... why are you doing this? I'm an abomination, can't you see that?" he pants.

When he woke up and saw his eyes blacken in the mirror, he almost threw up. Now he's a true monster and he doesn't want Castiel, of all people, to have to deal with that. What kind of repayment is that? Have someone risk their damn life to raise you out of hell, then end up falling into darkness again.

Now Castiel backs away and looks Dean in the eyes with the same gaze that never fails to make the hunter uncomfortable. "Dean, I don't care what you are. Human or demon, it doesn't matter." He takes a step forward, and Dean can feel hot breath on his face. "I fell in love with your soul, and knowing that that soul is alive is all I can ask for." This time, the kiss he presses to Dean's lips is sweet and chaste, and the hunter thinks he might collapse from all the affection he feels in the touch.

Dean takes a deep breath and steadies himself. "But I'm... this," he says, gesturing to himself in general. "I'm tainted, and you're pure. How could an angel and a demon ever work out?" He chuckles after a moment, adding, "It sounds like a bad joke."

A small smile appears on Castiel's face, and he strokes a thumb across Dean's cheekbone. "I am far from pure, Dean. I've rebelled, killed my brothers and sisters, and now I'm working off of stolen grace. Nothing between us could ever surpass the foul deeds I've already committed." Dean thinks he's hallucinating, because the angel actually looks awestruck when he looks at him. "I would risk anything and everything for you, Dean, and I have. Like you said, we're just making it up as we go. This is just a bump in the road. Sam and I, we will find a way to fix you."

"You can't just cure a demon, Cas. Sam tried, and—" Another kiss stops Dean short.

"I don't care. I will do everything in my power to make sure those beautiful green eyes never see black again." And that's when Dean can't take it anymore. He's been denying being in love for so long, but now there are no other words he can use to describe how he feels about Castiel. He grabs the angel by the lapels of his trenchcoat and spins him around so he's the one pinned against the wall.

Dean kisses every inch of Cas's face except for his lips. He places tender touches to the other man's cheeks and runs a hand through his hair. Stopping a little below the angel's left ear, Dean sucks a bruise into his skin. He grins against Cas's neck when the man lets out an obscene moan. He continues around Cas's face, kissing his eyelids, his nose, his chin, until the man tugs roughly on Dean's hair to bring them eye to eye. "Stop being such a tease," he growls, "and kiss me already."

They kiss for what seems like centuries, but was likely only a few minutes. Dean is overwhelmed by it all, finally being able to touch the man he's wanted for so long. None of their kisses are ever the same. Some of them are slow and affectionate, while others are hot and dirty. Sometimes Dean gets carried away and his eyes turn black, and the kisses get more painful. He always apologizes, but Castiel actually loves it. He loves the feeling of Dean biting into his lip and marking him up, making his claim on the angel.

Being with Castiel makes Dean feel like that there's something worth living for. The love makes him feel like he isn't just a monster, and Cas's presence makes him feel whole. If becoming a demon is what it took to get them to admit their feelings for each other, Dean would do it again a hundred times over.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this is a reference to a lyric from the song "Hello, Brooklyn" by All Time Low.


End file.
